coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4229 (14th July 1997)
Plot Janice orders Leanne to find a job, threatening to throw her out if she doesn't. She asks Roy for work at the cafe and when he turns her down she accuses him of letching after her. Curly has sleepless nights thanks to the Battersbys' music and can't think properly at work. Eric Firman plans to use Alma's recommendations to sell all his duff stock. Ashley hears about Maxine being Steve's alibi and is upset to discover they were together. Alma worries that she's being seen to recommend products she's never tasted. Percy holds a council of war with Emily, Mavis, Ken and Curly, to discuss how they should deal with the Battersbys. Percy is all for driving them out but the others advise caution. Curly complains to Janice about the noise and she agrees to make the girls turn off their music at 9.00pm. Maxine tells Ashley that Steve tried it on and she slapped him down and she just wants to forget all about it. She assures Ashley he's the best thing that ever happened to her. Gary is angry when Judy tells him she doesn't want to have the operation to unblock her tubes and tells him to accept the fact she cannot have his children. Curly is furious when the Battersbys only turn the music off for an hour. He forces his way into their house and smashes their CD player out onto the Street. Janice is furious, Leanne and Toyah are heartbroken and go for him. Les headbutts him to the ground and breaks his glasses. Emily and Ken are appalled and take care of bloody Curly. Alan swears to Fiona that he had nothing to do with Steve being pulled in over the stolen whisky. He accuses her of still being in love with Steve and tells her he's had enough. He breaks their engagement. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Hair by Fiona Middleton - Salon and treatment room *Roy's Rolls *Firman's Freezers - Shop floor Notes *First appearance of David Platt since 27th January 1997. *Bill Webster (Peter Armitage) is credited but does not appear. *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Sue Nicholls in the role of Audrey Roberts. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiona has reason to suspect Alan, and Curly takes drastic action against the Battersbys. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,560,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD